


Passes The Night

by DatLAG



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst and Humor, Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Ficlet, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Post-Canon, Short & Sweet, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 11:14:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29840685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DatLAG/pseuds/DatLAG
Summary: On a bridge above a highway, Hajime and Nagito have a talk about their purpose.
Relationships: Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Passes The Night

**Author's Note:**

> This is a really old ficlet i did years ago, so sorry if the quality is not really what you expect fjdvnhfdj  
> I was inspired by a certain scene from a certain anime, I'm sure most of you will know once you finish reading

Some more cars ran on the highway below him. It was truly a miracle that only a few months later roads and vehicles would start circulating. But having learned from the pollution in the atmosphere, all of them were strictly electric, grace of the Ultimate Mechanic’s genius.

“Ah, there you are. Didn’t have anywhere else to go I imagine..?” Claimed the brunet as his two colored eyes spotted his white haired comrade.

The Luckster lost every trace of a home today, as he checked on his long left behind house which had been destroyed during the Tragedy. Everyone had eventually found a place for themselves, but he was without a spot in this rebuilt world.  Nagito kept looking down below. Admiring the play of lights in the depths of night, and contemplating the thoughts of violence, death and pain that a collision with the cold asphalt below would create.

The other pressed on the railing as well, looking down with. “Still thinking about it huh?”

“Always as blunt as ever.” Nagito breathed out as a reaction. “Yes. I am.”

Hajime sighed. “I think I already know why but… let me ask: Why?”

“Why wouldn’t I?” A car passed by surprisingly fast at that moment, making a loud sound to accompany The Ultimate Lucky Student's voice. “It is ingrained in my psyche, I have been seeking release for so long, even though I know it isn’t necessary anymore, my mind is still drawn to it. Like a mosquito in an electric light.”

Hajime didn’t answer for a bit, probably contemplating his answer.

“Are you going to tell me it’s a boring response?” The white haired luckster eyed the brunet next to him.

Hajime sighed. “Somewhat. Like I told you, I expected it.” He took a breath in. “But that doesn’t mean I don’t care.”

“Caring even for someone like me… you are such a kind person. Not that I already knew.” Another vehicle passed.

“”Someone like you” huh?” The brunet chuckled. “Wouldn’t I be a hypocrite for not caring?”

The Luckster turned his head to be slightly surprised by the smile tugging at the other's mouth as Hajime kept staring below.

“I’m not… good at this sort of thing. Ironic for someone with artificial talent in everything. But there’s no talent that can make personal matters go magically smoother.”

The lucky Ultimate raised an eyebrow. “Personal?”

Hajime nodded. “It’s hard to get rid of those thoughts… Hearing it whisper at the back of your head… But let me ask a question…” He looked at Nagito from the corner of his eye. “Do you want to listen to those thoughts?”

A younger, less mature version of himself would’ve told the answer in a heartbeat, something positive followed with a long tangent on the good it would do on the world.

But with experience, and the piercing green eye staring into his soul, his answer changed;

“I… don’t know.”

The brunet leaned back from the railing. “Better than a yes.” He looked into the incoming lights of the cars. “Now, what do you wish to do?”

“Good question.”

Hajime put his elbow on the edge, placing his cheek in his hand, his tie going over the railing and swinging everytime a vehicle would pass by and move the air. “Do you think if you knew, you would have a better answer to those thoughts?”

“So… a purpose.” Nagito stared at the horizon as well. “Another good question.”

“Honestly, having one it made it easier for me!” Hajime sighed.

The Luckster eyed him, subtly asking the obvious question.

“ _ My _ purpose? W-well…” The brunet cleared his throat, preparing himself to say something embarrassing seriously.  “Make all of you happy.”

He tapped the back of Nagito’s back gently.

“You included.”

The white haired one stared wide eyed for a few seconds, before his expression softened. “I am still repeating myself… But your kindness will never cease to amaze me.”

“Yeah it  _ is _ starting to get old is it?” The Ultimate Hope said with obvious sarcasm. He let go of the railing, and walked a few steps away. “Well, I also want to pay my respects to all of those whose lives were ripped away from them, by our hands or for our sakes. You should try too by the way.” He finished his sentence before slowly walking away.

Nagito chuckled. “I would, but sadly I don’t exactly have somewhere to go, less a shrine to pray.”

Hajime stopped in his tracks. “There’s already one at my place, so don't worry about it.”

“At your-?”

Information came very slowly towards his brain, like a bullet out of a rusty gun, of a vision riding the road of synapses to its destination.

The sound of the information registering in the brain cells, a bell toll resonatting loud in clear throrought his body, shattering some fragile inner defenses.

“ **What!?** ” He exclaimed at his own surprise. “I think my miserable mind might have misunderstood!”

Hajime simply hand waved, his back still towards Nagito as he kept walking. “Nah, you understood.”

The electrical signals inside his grey matter clattered with the sounds of his steps against the ground, as the sound of his heartbeat pulsed through his body, making a ruckus at the point of his ears, blocking out the sounds of the cars below. “But- trash like  _ me _ under the same roof as  _ you-” _

“You’re not trash.” Hajime cut off. He turned around with a neutral expression. “And what? You don’t want to live with me?”

The Luckster practically gasped. _“Oh-_ I would never  _ not _ want to accept such an offer! Of _ course _ I want to-”

“Then just hurry! Also stop yelling in the dead of night! Seriously!” The brunet ironically yelled himself.

He didn’t care about the high probability of a dorky smile on his face as he ran up to Hajime.

**Author's Note:**

> It's old, it's short, but it exists, and I hope you enjoyed!


End file.
